


Passion

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji doesn't know what he's passionate for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Fuji sat down, a little slower than usual. His knee was hurting way more than he was willing to admit and he was thankful that all of the attention was now on Echizen and his match, and people wouldn't know that he wasn't quite smiling. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Taka's concerned face.

"Fujiko?"

The smile slipped onto Fuji's face automatically. "The match is interesting, isn't it, Taka-san?"

The worried look didn't disappear from Taka's face. "You are hurt." He sat down beside Fuji, leaning the big banner he had been using to cheer the team up on his shoulder.

"It's not serious. Ryuzaki sensei would have sent me to the hospital if it was." His knee would heal, like all the other small bruises and scrapes. There was no use in distracting everyone with something so minor while they were one step away from winning the Kantou tournament.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Fuji slowly stretched his legs. His knee hurt a bit less in this position. "The spray helped."

Taka frowned. He wasn't a stranger to tennis related injuries and he could probably tell that Fuji wasn't being completely truthful. "You played very well, Fujiko."

Fuji's eyes followed Echizen who was running around the court. "I wonder…" He didn't have the freshman's determination. He had won his match but he hadn't gone all out, hadn't even tried until Tachibana got there. He hadn't really played well.

"Tennis is Echizen's life. He's passionate about it. That's why he goes all out." Taka scratched his head with his free hand. "We all have that passion, but not all of us have it for tennis."

There were many things Fuji enjoyed doing, like listening to jazz, taking pictures or playing pool. He enjoyed tennis too. He liked playing, making a move that, when executed perfectly, would look beautiful. He enjoyed being part of a team, being with his friends. Still, he didn't know what he was passionate for. "Echizen can be a little intense."

Taka laughed. "You are too, Fujiko." Fuji turned away from the match and looked at Taka, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. Taka smiled warmly. "You are passionate like him, but not about tennis, about the people you care about."

Fuji had never thought of that. "Hm… maybe."

"I know," Taka said. "I'm fortunate to be one of those people you care about."

The smile in Fuji's face this time was genuine. "That you are right about, Taka-san."

Standing up, Taka put a hand on Fuji's shoulder. "I know."


End file.
